The Sims: Bustin' Out (2013 film)
The Sims: Bustin' Out (2013) is a Direct-to-Video live-action American adventure soap opera post-apocalyptic cult romantic comedy film was directed by Gene Wyman (in a directorial debut) and Will Wright, was based on video game by EA Maxis, was released in June 29, 2013 by Taurus Entertainment Company and distributed by Universal Pictures. The films stars was ensemble cast led by Tara Platt as Jane Folks in the main protagonist, it's was co-stars Michael J. Fox as Malcolm Landgraab in the main antagonist and Tim Curry as Uncle Hayseed, was also starring Steve Martin as Jack Stevens will returning of first film in 2006, Yuri Lowenthal as The Inspectors and Kate Higgins as Nina Marks, was original scored by Jerry Martin Music, and then is 137:49 minutes. It's was original characters from first film such as Janet Waldo as Annie Bust, Tom Cruise as Terry Youngstown, Mark Hamill as Joey Thompson, Drew Barrymore as Jane Colas and Eugene Levy as Engineering Rob Stephenson, its whereas was in a both new characters such as Russ Ballard as Mad Willie Hurtzya and Robert Clotworthy as Olde Salty, in their cameo appearances such as Richard Garriott and Will Wright. The meaning like installments of The Sims: Bustin' Out film, it's was The Sims: Bustin' Out to be works (and very first The Sims series to be release and works) on rated G – General Audiences. Plot The films opens with the life young humans such as Jane Folks (Tara Platt) and Uncle Hayseed (Tim Curry), has foolish foods three works projects Jane Folks eating foods, has bathroom, and then is sleeping naps, has Simlish new worlds, whenever has new world, just rumor into the ended by. The living will motorcycle in 1997 Suzuki GS500, will say goodbye to Uncle Haywood, the main antagonist, Malcolm Landgraab (Michael J. Fox), in the living has goods stops frontiers, has frontier where no longer goods stocks, has rebirths of Simlish, Hayseed said, "Sul sul!", has next timeless back to the destroy, has memes on Mad Willie Hurtzya (Russ Ballard). Meanwhile, Mad Willie and Jane to the kiss, has Uncle Hayseed when meeting called in a new world, Uncle Hayseed plays television shows era such as Streets of Simlish (a who parody of video game in Streets of SimCity), in their new cars on 1974 MG MGB, Uncle Hayseed seeing opens the door on Engineering Rob Stephenson (Eugene Levy), has new cars in 1974 MG MGB, reaching to the life of 300,000 money, 20,000 coins and also 1,000 pesos, has Uncle Hayseed saying goodbye from Rob Stephenson and closed the doors, has sleeping nap time on Jane Folks. At the morning of 5:00-am, Jane Folks going motors, has been timeless of Olde Salty (Robert Clotworthy), Olde Salty when comes Jane Folks, but not, into the sides of inspectors (Yuri Lowenthal) and Nina Marks (Kate Higgins), has simple planners more hurting each overs. Aftermath, the falls was Simlish Business, Annie Bust (Janet Waldo) and Jack Stevens (Steve Martin), gives back to they also you, has lonely everything to die in teach birds, has no timelines in a bottles, has stinks goes Jack Stevens are tenth boss, has friends to people such as Joey Thompson (Mark Hamill) and Jane Colas (Drew Barrymore), has no longer stinking good and evil. Heats and gone when something folks means Hayseed House, wild west not dying scents since, when house secrets of chances, Hayseed shields to sunshine, has new world in SimValley Mansion, in their led by Malcolm Landgraab, has Landgraab when operated by Simlish, has good Lord British (Richard Garriott) and their cameos of Will Wright's himself. Has no gone when Simlish dying, has such as likes meaning bad gods and good evil, my Simlish University has attacked by burger school, then my class works schools attacks gone in laboratories, has staying by the timeless world, has timeline city, when mansions of new world. The last scene with calling home, has stealing earth in inspectors going back to Nina Marks, Nina Marks and inspectors getting out with outsides, has Hayseed withing Jane Folks frontier humans, generations has new seeds of Malcolm Landgraab, has bomb his Jane Folks fights to Malcolm Landgraab deaths and body. In the final scenes, Malcolm Landgraab has killed in two medics outside hospitals, has inside houses of Olde Salty and Jane Folks kissing, has motorcycles, has falls world into the civilization dying scents, has repairing rockets, has Mad Willie chokes on the ended, has Mad Willie bodies onto policeman, then is Jane Folks said, "Look backs, looks great, Hayseed what a into the ends, by the times of?", Uncle Hayseed says, "Yes, i'm am known, Simlish only knows, sul sul. Oh yes, goodbye Jane Folks! We're have don't worry, we're are lonely are?", and finally is Lord British says, "Hey you, Uncle? Uncle Hayseed! Mr. Hayseed, Hayseed.", has ending scenes without. The films ends with rockets, into the earth of world, at the end will saying goodbye to Jane Folks, Uncle Hayseed said, "Thanks Jane Folks, when into the dark hours, thanks Jane, good saying friend are? Goodbye Jane Folks, bye-bye!", at the end of movies. Cast Main article: The Sims Introduced in Original The Sims: Bustin' Out The Sims * Tara Platt as Jane Folks * Michael J. Fox as Malcolm Landgraab * Tim Curry as Uncle Hayseed * Steve Martin as Jack Stevens * Yuri Lowenthal as The Inspectors * Kate Higgins as Nina Marks * Janet Waldo as Annie Bust * Tom Cruise as Terry Youngstown * Mark Hamill as Joey Thompson * Drew Barrymore as Jane Colas * Eugene Levy as Engineering Rob Stephenson * Russ Ballard as Mad Willie Hurtzya * Robert Clotworthy as Olde Salty * Thomas F. Wilson as Nathan Gouldman * Nathan Lane as David Folks * Ron Howard as Dan Edmunds * Sally Field as Janet Amundsen * Reuben Morgan as Dr. Fred Rosena * Michael J. Cutt as Mr. Dave Kind * John Goodman as Thomas Goldenstein Introduced of New Characters in The Sims: Bustin' Out Simlish * Malcolm McDowell as Arcturus Mengsk * Christopher Lee as Dr. David Raynor * Tricia Helfer as Annie Kerrigan * Steve Winwood as The Stealing/Theft/Thief * William Hurt as The Teachers * Rick Moranis as Major Dave Hands * Mickey Rooney as Mayor David Dexter * Christopher McDonald as The Boss * Eric Idle as Sgt. Carl Alexander * John Cleese as Lt. David Young * Steve Webber as Col. Tommy Neil * Gunnar Nelson as General Andrew Rosen * Frank Klepacki as Dr. Gregory Mann * Tommy Tallarico as Mr. Marc Cooke * Amy Adams as Ms. Jane Holland * Lawrence Holland as Radio Announcer (voice) * Chris Farlowe as Professor Davidson * Josh Groban as President Landis * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Will Wright as Himself (cameo) Other Characters * David Horses as Medic #1 * Dan Neil as Medic #2 * John Rounds as Policeman #1 * Karl Gouldman as Policeman #2 * Donald Maxwell as Laboratory #1 * Jane Mann as Laboratory #2 * David Murray as School Peoples #1 * Jane Keeps as School Peoples #2 * Donald Fights as School Peoples #3 * Annie Timers as School Peoples #4 * Richard Mann as School Peoples #5 * Amy Farmers as School Peoples #6 * Dave Blast as School Peoples Leader * Michael Bunchman as Piano Player * Dan Byrd as Fiddle Players * Annie Rainbows as Waitress * Don Feels as Waiters * John Racers as Bar Man * Ann Around as Bar Woman * Tom Stronger as Lead Soldier * Don Boyle as Soldier * Michael Daniels as Soldier * Danny Hopkins as Soldier * Richard Nell as Soldier * Tommy Young as Soldier * Richard Youngstown as Soldier * Ernest Hands as Soldier * Paul Williams as Soldier * Rick Cadmen as Soldier * Danny Lowenthal as Soldier